


Arcana Monster AU - Linear Nadia

by TheCobraOfHell



Series: The Arcana Monster AU [3]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Egg Laying, Human/Monster Romance, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Monsters, Multi, Oviposition, Shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 16:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCobraOfHell/pseuds/TheCobraOfHell
Summary: Appointed as the advisory to the Countess, a romance develops between you and monster Nadia.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Nadia is a giant arachnid to which a lot was based off of xxxenokun’s monster artwork. She’s got mandibles in front of her lips and several pairs of deep red eyes. She’s got a mostly human upper half and an arachnid bottom half.

The worst part of all of this was how Nadia just didn’t understand it. Her court had been dropping like flies from some strange disease- to her- it was pure chance. But they knew it wasn’t true. Disease would have been an issue they could solve- like a puzzle- but that’s not what it was. 

People despised her. Inside her walls was an interesting story, but just outside the borders was what mattered now. They didn’t know who had done it, who had spread the incredibly toxic concoction all around the perimeter and the pathways of the castle. They had to have spies or someone helping with the distribution- there had to be someone working against them, but who? Of course, they would have spent weeks feverishly researching and trying to answer that question, but not anymore. 

Not with Nadia sick. 

She became paralyzed. The only part of her that could move was her head and one pair of arms- the rest of her gone numb and would not move no matter what. She ended up nestled in her bed for weeks upon weeks, all while nausea began and starvation took its toll. 

So they solved the problem themselves. They called upon every deity possible, prayed for rain or good luck or both, just some help to make everything right again. They didn’t care now who had done it- just that Nadia would be alright. 

They scanned every inch of land, cleaning whatever they could to free it of the poison. The gods smiled upon them, torrents of rain pouring down for days on end to wash out the landscape. All in all- everything seemed to work out just fine. Except, of course, for their health. They paid it no head as the days passed, the slow ebb of nausea and weakness slowly- very slowly- draining them more and more. It didn’t matter, they ignored it for Nadia’s sake.

Eventually, nearly a month after the first death, they found success. The rains washed out the toxic grounds while their efforts left the stone halls sparkling. Finally, they could rest- they could sit down and… rest, if only for a while. 

They fell asleep, more tired than they had ever remembered themselves being, not coming to terms with the paralysis that crawled up their limbs. 

And Nadia woke up. Her fingers felt nimble and her legs finally worked. Her entire court was silent, not even the sound of servants was present. She ventured out and searched, trying to find where people had gone or, specifically, her human companion. 

They were in their quarters, still resting, leaned against the wall and head hung. Nadia chittered, holding their cheeks and wondering why they weren’t in bed. No matter how much her coos continued, they didn’t seem to bother looking up at her. No- no perhaps they needed their rest. 

Instead of making them move, Nadia sat next to them and craddled them in her arms. Yes- they just needed rest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nadia makes a few dresses for her companion. (This one deviates into she/her pronouns)

She should’ve been scared, or at least uncomfortable in this situation, but that feeling had never reared its head in all of her time staying here. Nadia was one of the kindest arachnids she’d ever met- so why would she eve be afraid of her? She had looked past the many legs and extra eyes and loved her for her flourishing personality. 

So staying in her castle, being tended to by other arachnids and arthropods, was not bad in the slightest. She felt pampered there, being cared for by the delicate hands and chittered voices. But the holy grail was Nadia herself. 

She always made sure to tend to the human, making time for her every day to just sit and bask in each other’s presences. As monsters went, Nadia was well-educated in human writing and they found proper communication there. But they rarely used it, favoring smaller actions and overall gestures. 

Speaking of-

The magician found Nadia in her quarters, bright eyes peering over the intricate spirals of a sewing machine. She could go on a whole tangent about the clothing tendencies that spider-folk wore, but instead grew intrigued with human sewing and fabric. The mage knocked gently before entering, pulling an excited chirp from the Countess as she neared closer. 

“Is that a new one?” She asked in genuine, excited intrigue, leaning in closer. 

Nadia nodded, a hum from deep in her throat sounding melodic as she pulled away her most recent project, holding it out for her human to feel. The fabric was akin to silk, but much more resilient and even softer than what humans could produce. So far only the base of a new dress was made, framing out what would be the straps for shoulders and where it would end just above the knee- but it already looked amazing. 

“It’s so pretty already- I’m excited to see what you make of it-” The mage’s words drift off into the air as curious hands hold her cheeks, calloused thumbs pressing small circles into the curve of her cheek bones. She was still as Nadia’s hands moved over her, roaming down her throat and over her shoulders, coming back to her collar and dipping down her chest. When she paid attention, she realized Nadia was showing her how the fabric would soon cut out and what designs she had in mind. 

When her hands pulled away, the mage perked up, smiling cutely once the arachnid booped her nose and made a noise akin to a tweet. Kiss! And the mage giggled, leaning into Nadia. “You treat me so well, Miss Nadia. Thank you…”

Nadia moved swiftly, booping the mage’s nose once more before capturing her cheeks within her hands again and gave the shortest of nuzzles against her forehead. You are welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Participating in a mating ritual with our dear Countess.

She knew she was ready- she knew it months ago- but she just waited long enough to know that Nadia might feel the same. They’ve kissed before, just soft press of puckered lips against her mandibles, and every time they do it- Nadia shivers and wrings her hands with blushing cheeks. It wasn’t nervousness- but that anxiety that always presses in on a first time. 

So she scoured the library she had built, books upon books in monster and human language alike. The kind and bubbly sphinx had lingered, passing over the books with equal interest even though she could not read half of them. She asked her about ‘social interactions’ and she very quickly brought her to one section. Her paws nudged at a few books until one of her claws caught on the binding of one and she held it out to her. “Thank you-”

She kept the book in her room, reading as much as she could every night. She had learned what she wanted to but kept on reading, and learned more and more about Nadia’s kind and others. The social hierarchy and interactions of monsters had been so vast that she didn’t even comprehend until now. After a few more days of heavy reading- she decided it was time.

There wasn’t necessarily a specific way or order to go about it, so she started off with wearing each and every dress that Nadia had made for her. She tried a new one each day and was consistently amazed with its quality, the silk softer than anything a human could make. Was it spun from actual webbing? She wasn’t sure- but the colors popped and made her stand out. There was that- but also the loads upon loads of jewels and artifacts that Nadia had given her that were unique and beautiful each in its specific way. Did these come from a different land, embroidered in intricate spirals that humans just…never completely comprehended?

She wore as much jewelry as her body could reasonably carry and was out to find her dearest spider. It was still early in the morning, so her best bet would be the quarters. And behold, Nadia was there wrapped up in silken sheets and still in blissful rest. Her bed was like any other, with pillows and blankets to shade her, but suspended slightly by webs of her own creation. She had always found it amazing- how much effort and coordination was put into the webs.

She climbed tenderly, dipping the bed slightly with her weight- but the strength of the webs was not touched by the increased weight. The mage stopped for a moment, trying to gain her footing, and then continued climbing. She paused at the lip of the webbing where it sunk down to the beds and her spider. Apparently, the movement had woken her (she wasn’t surprised), and Nadia was peering up at her with her bigger, dominant eyes.

A soft, breathy trill comes from her as her legs stretch out. Just as she’s about to move, perhaps to get out of bed, the mage stops her with a soft hand. She climbs down then, settling down into the bundles of blankets and into Nadia’s awaiting embrace. As Nadia’s arms slowly, unsurely settle around her, she realizes that this is the first time they’ve properly hugged- snuggle even. Their first time- gods, she didn’t even know if she was doing this right.

“I don’t know if I’m doing this correctly,” she explains softly, knowing that Nadia would appreciate the honesty. Nadia tilts her head back, giving a brief chirp in question. The mage gives a shy smile back. “I’m a little embarrassed, but I was reading a book about arachnid cultures- especially ahhh… their romantic customs.” Nadia’s extra eyes open, as though peaked with curiosity, and it makes her blush. “Perhaps it would just be best if I said it- I love you, Nadia. So much-” Upon finishing her admittance, the mage holds Nadia’s cheeks and pull her closer, giving chaste kisses along her soft mandibles.

When Nadia pulls away, she’s clutched a hand to her chest with fist clenched and thumb and pinkie pointing out. Me too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nice bit of spiderweb sex is good for the soul.

No one really knows exactly what spider silk feels like. Sure, you can pass a hand through a web and gauge it from there, but it’s only when at the size of a skipping rope that you actually feel its texture. It fascinated you- just slightly wetted and sticky, but not to the obnoxious point, and akin to the texture of stretched plastic. When you hook a finger into one strand and pull it back it snaps away like a rubber band with a satisfying hum. 

You loved the feel of them. You loved laying down in a well molded hammock and letting them support your weight. They were strong and held the assurance that you wouldn’t fall with its support. 

You loved the feel of them a bit too much- or at least some people would say it’s too much. 

In Nadia’s room, where the webs were most concentrated, you liked to lay in the cacophony of strings and fibers. The longer you laid in the webs, the more of a hold the stickiness got on you. Like settling glue, it grew harder as the seconds passed.

When weight began to settle from a different source, you opened your eyes to see magenta waves cascading around your face and several pairs of deep red eyes peering at you. You smiled and looked back up at her adoringly. “Hey Nadia- your meeting done with the courtiers?” 

She gives a soft peep, smiling through her mandibles as she settles beside you closer. When you reach out to hold her cheek, you realize you can’t even do that, your hand bound to the webs you used for support. You give an awkward laugh at Nadia’s raised brow and shrug off the slip up. “I’m ah- a little stuck. The webs are especially sticky today I think…”

Nadia smiles again, lifting a hand to do what you’d wanted to before and stroking over your jaw. She lingers there for a moment before going lower, smoothing over your throat and then your shoulder and clavicle. Her gentle touches tickle, making goosebumps rise to your skin and a bright smile tug at your lips. You give a soft sigh, twitching up into her touch as it goes even lower, over your clothing as if admiring. 

“Mmm, Nadia- you’re so sweet.” You gasp out softly for her as fingers and hair covered legs dip under your clothing with ease. You convulse with the tickles the hairs give you, hyper aware of both her fingers and extra appendages exploring you like she were admiring fine marble sculptures. She leans over, a softness in her gaze that you had never seen a human give you, and presses her mandibles over our skin in practiced kissing motions. 

Her name, once more, comes past your lips in a soft whimper, growing slowly louder as her touching turned to full on groping, and she parted your legs, manipulating the webs to hold you open for her. She knew exactly what she was going to do to you- and god damn were you ready for her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, some oviposition!

It took almost an hour to get things properly set up, most of it spent with Nadia ushering Portia off with tasks to do and making sure the other staff were busy with work. Assured that nothing would disturb the two of you, she came back to her quarters where you lay waiting for her, sprawled out in her web, her most recently made dress of pure silk slick to your skin, hiked up your thighs. You had gone ahead and worn flimsy lingerie just for the occasion, a kind that she would surely appreciate. Maybe it would inspire her to try making some of her own for you to try?

Nadia padded in close, gently wringing her fingers and tapping her mandibles together. Just in front of you, she extended a hand and cupped your jaw before moving down, slipping the straps of your dress down your shoulders for more skin to go bare. She was right down to business it seemed, hands traveling to rid you of silken covers until only left in your lingerie, mere strings really. Nadia coos sweetly at the sight, her mandibles puckering whilst her fingers tugged at the faint strings. 

She pulled until it ripped- and then you were naked, open for her. The air was starkly cold against your heat, and you tug on the webbing holding you up. She’d described, one day, exactly what this entailed (and yes, the entire time she told you you were taming that roaring heat between your legs)… and now it was happening.

“Nadia…” Your whisper is so soft, barely audible as she parts your legs and traces fingers over your labia, already slick with your arousal. Her fingers slip in easily, fingers flexing to slowly open you up for what’s to come. She’s so gentle in opening you, moving to three, then four fingers, curling them up into your nerves just right. 

But your attention is firm on her ovipositor, scape dripping and slowly pressing out further. Seeing your interest, she nestles closer, her cerci flimsily holding onto your hips as she pulls her fingers out and, instead, arches her abdomen and brushes over your labia with the arch of her depositor. Your arousal drips over her, and your heat beckons to her- so Nadia gives in, pressing the tip of it deep into your heat. 

You feel every inch as it enters you all the way until it presses snug to your cervix, and there it sits, gently brushing against your muscles in calculated jabs. It doesn’t even hurt you realize as her legs encapsulate you and she presses her mandibles in spider kisses over your cheeks.

Her ovipositor begins thrusting with fervor, fucking you gently and with love and opening you up for what she would soon give you. That thought, the promise of her brood, makes your pussy quiver, pounding in need. She stalls with injecting you, waiting and unsure, she needs to hear your plea- your need for it. “Nadia, please. Give me your eggs, lay in me…”

Just as quickly as those words left you her ovipositor presses even deeper, flush to your cervix as the first of dozens of eggs eases in. Her cerci, clawed into your hips, dig in and keep you firmly in place, the wiggles of the web you lay in the only movement now as it presses in deeper- deeper until the egg ejects into you, and then the second one comes. 

Each one filled you even more, filling you in a way you never thought you could be, all while she presses soft kisses over your face, her tongue eventually slipping free to trace your lips and slipping in too. It seems she wants to fill you to the brim, and you want that too. 

You lose count after six, but you’re sure she goes over twelve before she finally stalls, pulling out the ovipositor until only the tip of it lays inside of you. Her cerci relax and she simply holds you, kissing and praising you in soft chitters. As you slowly start to relax with her, you murmur, “Was that all of them?”

To your surprise, slight horror, and, ultimately, complete arousal… Nadia simply shakes her head. She shows you her hand and holds up three fingers- then four… three or four more broods. 

It was bound to be a long night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few weeks, you get to lay Nadia's eggs.

Her soft chitters wake you up in the middle of the night. It had only been two months since she laid in you, and it was certainly something you wouldn’t recommend- at least not without a dedicated partner like her. This wasn’t like a regular pregnancy in the slightest, perhaps only resembling in the way your stomach had swelled with her brood. 

So she wakes you now with a curious urgency, helping you to slowly sit up and hovering over you like a watchful mother hen. You realize, vaguely, that she’s shedding you of your clothes until your lower half is completely bare.

When Nadia parts your legs you realize what’s going on. 

“Nadia- why now…?”

In response to your question, she gives a whisper and gently eases her palm over your distended stomach. Just that small pressure made you tremble slightly in a wave of agony. Oh god, it was already time, and you hadn’t even prepared yourself for it. 

Before worry could overwhelm you Nadia was already easing closer, widening the part of your legs and parting your labia with delicate fingers. Her legs come up and drag in small comforting circles over your skin as though coaxing you to follow her lead. When you feel her fingers press inside, stretching your taut muscles and giving the smallest thrusts inward- you push. 

Just as this labor had overwhelmed you, the first egg popped out with seemingly little resistance. You gasped as it released (and if Nadia’s squeak meant anything, she was surprised too), practically falling into Nadia’s waiting palm. You took a careful glance and realized just how small these eggs really were- barely bigger than that of a hen’s eggs. But you don’t have the time to be bewildered at it as the second one begins its descent ready to be birthed.

The first breach had opened you up to the point where it was barely painful at all. This time, when her free palm presses gently over your stomach, the second one pops free with only the smallest of pushes given. It’s just as surprising though, popping out in a quick gush once more into Nadia’s awaiting hand. After that- the eggs seem to rush out, only giving the shortest of pauses, barely a few seconds between each one as they press out of your trembling cunt. 

What shocked you the most was how good it felt. 

It felt phenomenal to press egg after egg out, almost better than when she put them in herself. And having Nadia here with you all the way, catching every single one, felt more than romantic. As the last egg is freed, you come to realization that the feeling was more than phenomenal- it was orgasmic, completely and blindingly pleasurable. 

Sensing your arousal, Nadia ducks low, tucking the eggs into a little pouch within her webs before tending to you with soft, kitten-like licks. The flicks of her tongue coupled with her soft mandibles sends you over the edge within seconds, and you cum in a wave of euphoria, tingling and trembling in her protective hold. 

You hadn’t realized until you relaxed and slowly laid back with her… just how many eggs you’d laid. All in all, you counted twenty. 

You had birthed all twenty of Nadia’s eggs…

Well- at least you’d have a few more weeks of well rest before they hatch.


End file.
